Surprise: Will you?
by NejTenaddict
Summary: Tenten doesn't like her birthday, not usually, not ever since her parents died. Today is Tenten's birthday, March 9th in Kohana. Will she hate this birthday too? If not, what happens to make her change her mind? NejiXTenten.
1. Sorry!

Sorry!

'BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!' "OKAY! I'M UP! DAMN!" Tenten yelled at her alarm clock. Tenten jumped up grabbed the clock on either slide and threw it into the ground as hard as she could, then she started stomping on it. Wow, she was in a really really bad mood, and it was her birthday too!

Its seemed like Tenten had clocks all around her house because when she walked out of her bedroom she saw the 'hallway clock' Neji had given her for her last birthday. He only gave it to her because she was always to training. Yes, she had been dating Neji ever since right before the final round of the Chunin exams, nobody knew about it though. (Except: Sakura, Hinata, Naruto, ect…. .) Okay well…maybe everybody knew but Tenten and Neji didn't know that! Okay anywho, to the point.

Tenten looked at the clock in the hallway Neji had given her and it read 8:32 a.m! "OH SHIT! NEJI'S GONNA KILL ME!!!" Quickly, she ran back to her room stripped off her panda pjs and put on her regular training clothes, brushed her teeth, and put her hair into her panda buns (a/n: no I'm not making fun of them) and ran as fast as she could out the door. _'Aw Neji is gonna kill me! I've never been this late before!!! I'm 3 freakin' hours late!' _

When she got to the training grounds she came to an abrupt halt, she realized nobody was there, but there were two notes from Neji on the log they usually rested on. The first one said:

_Dear Tenten,_

_Sorry I didn't come to training today, I am a little busy today. Happy birthday! If you still want to see me today then meet me in the park at 8:00 p.m. I'll be waiting for you! The second note is one so you can find me. Follow the directions. Dress formal. I love you!_

_-Neji-kun-_

And the second one said:

_Tenten,_

_I love you. Go to the bench by the lake on the east side. Look around for something red._

_Neji_

Tenten was furious at Neji at first but she couldn't stay mad at him. _'Awww Neji-kun I love you too. But dress formal?? Damn. Oh well I'm going to surprise you.' _she deviously smiled and walked to Sakura's house. Yes, she was going to let Sakura, Ino, Hinata, Temari, and Luna give her a make over. Hmmm, is this the end of the world? Tenten. LETTING! Them. What? I think somethings wrong with her….


	2. What is Neji up to?

What is Neji up to? At the Hyuuga estate.

At the Hyuuga estate…

Neji walked through the hallway quietly toward his uncles room. There was awkward silence. Neji was determined to get his uncle to approve his request. He had to! '_I'm gonna do it anyway with or without his approval' _Neji kept walking and walking and walking until he finally got to the white door. 'KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK' Neji knocked at his door (a/n: but of course you knew this already from the knocking….)

"Come in…" his uncle's deep tone came softly threw the door. Neji twisted the silver knob opening into his uncles large white room. "What is it Neji?"

"Well, I've come to request two things of you." but instead of saying them outloud he handed over a sheet of paper that must have had his requests on it. "Instead of speaking to you I want to have proof that you agreed to my terms." His uncle's silver eyes scanned the piece of paper.

"Do you have a pen?"

"Yes, sir, do you agree?"

"Yes…"

19-year-old Neji was shocked and pleased. He felt like _DANCING!_ He handed over the pen and a clipboard.

"Here, Neji." his uncle handed all the stuff over. "I know that you know what I'm thinking. So do it. Hizashi would be proud of you if he was here. I know this because I, Hiashi Hyuuga, am proud of you. Well good bye, Neji." Hiashi practically shoved Neji out of his room with words, but Neji didn't care. Now he felt like _SINGING! _

After Neji got out the room, he smiled. I know smiled. Wow, I wonder what that was all about. Neji ran to Hinata's room to find her talking on the phone. He listened to the conversation. (a/n: welllll.. At least Hinata's side of it)

Apparently it was in between her and Ino.

"O-oh m-my. Y-yes. Of course. I p-promise."

Ino said something.

"I-I know. I won't tell him! I s-swear!"

"O-oh, okay b-bye Ino!"

"OKAY I'M COMING!!!!!!!"

Did Hinata just scream????????????? '_Hmmm wont tell who what? Me? Or Naruto?'_

"Hinata?"

Her face turned deep red. "Oi, hello Neji. How's your day been so far?"

"Good. Can I ask you a favor?"

"Yes, what is it?"

"I need you to tell all the girls ,except Tenten, to come over to 6543 Konchi Lane at 8:00 p.m tonight… I'm throwing Tenten a surprise birthday party tonight."

"Oh. Okay. Sure thing. Do you want me to invite the guys too?"

"Yes. Please? Here's a list"

_Sasuke_

_Sakura_

_Ino_

_Shikamaru_

_Choji_

_Gai (if you want)_

_Lee_

_Naruto_

_Hinata_

_Kakashi_

_Temari_

_Gaara_

_Shino_

_Tsunade_

_Luna_

"Okay Neji, when I'm at Sakura's house I'll get Ino and we'll invite them all."

"Much appreciated."

"Bye"


	3. At Sakura's house

AT SAKURA'S HOUSE!!!

Hinata arrived early to Sakura's house just to beat Tenten so she could get Ino to come with her and invite all the guests for the surprise party.

"INO! I NEED YOU DOWN HERE N-NOW! P-PLEASE?"

"Coming!" 'clunk clunk clunk' it sounded like Ino was running down the stairs.

"What is it?"

"W-we need t-to leave. N-now. I-I'll explain everything o-on the w-way."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tenten got to Sakura's house about ten minutes late. She just was trying to decide if she wanted to wear her black dress that fit her curves perfectly stopping right above the knee and had a slit in the side, or the red Chinese dress that looked like Sakura's and was made of silk and had a golden dragon embroidered in it. Eventually, more like finally, she decided to take both of them. THEN, she had to grab all her make-up and blow drier and straighter and curling iron. She walked calmly to Sakura's house because she didn't want to get all sweaty and nasty, I mean she did just get out of the shower.

"Hi, Tenten! Where have you been???" Sakura greeted her at the door.

"Oh, I'm sorry I'm late. I couldn't decide what dress I wanted to wear. This one or this one" she said holding up both the dresses. "Oh, I forgot shoes!" she noticed.

"It doesn't matter. So what do you want me to start with?: Your hair or your make-up?"

"Make-up. I don't want my hair to go flat." she stated "Where's everybody?"

"Ummmm…..I guess they're just…errrr…running…a bit late…that's all.." she told Tenten, but there was something conniving in her voice.

"Okay. Should we wait on them?"

"No. It will be fine."

Fumbling, Sakura plugged in the blow drier and staigtner and curling iron. She tried to talk over the blow drier unsuccessfully. All Tenten heard was something about "How……Neji…………..happy?" over the blow drier. And also "Do……..love……him?" Tenten tried to make out what she said and she was pretty sure she said: How are things with Neji? And. Do you love him?

So she replied "great" and "yes! Of course"

She turned the blow drier off and said "Oh that's-"

Sakura was cut off by somebody opening the front door and yelling "SAKURA ME LUNA AND HINATA ARE HERE!!!"

"You're late…" Tenten said when they reached the top of the stairs.

"S-sorry we had to do something before c-coming over" Hinata replied like she was hidding something.

"Ummmm Hinata, is anything wrong?"

"N-no n-not at all!"

"Okay just wandering" Now there was an awkward silence between them. Getting annoyed Sakura said "Hey Ino-pig! Do you want to straighten Tenten's hair? And Hinata you can curl it! And Luna…"

"Yes???"

"Do you want to run to help Tenten choose her dress and go to her house a grab the shoes she forgot?"

"Ai."

"Okay then LETS GET STARTED!!!" Sakura yelled jumping in the air like a cheerleader.

Though out the day they did many things. First Ino straightened Tenten's hair until it was super shiny and ultra flat, then Hinata curled the bottom of Tenten's hair leaving the top straight, Luna helped Tenten decide what dress to wear; they chose the black dress, so then they decided they would do a color combination of silver and black. Luna wasn't sure what shoes to grab so she came back and asked Sakura to help her. Apparently, Sakura found a beautiful pair of silver high heels that showed Tenten's toes and heel and strapped by the ankle. They were shiny and fit perfectly. Also Sakura found a crystal and diamond dragon clip that was silver to go in Tenten's hair.

"We are back!!" Luna yelled coming in the door with Sakura behind her. "And we brought a perfect pair of shoes and a awesomely beautiful dragon clip!"

"Oh you found that! Neji gave it to me! Do you like it?" Tenten said curious. "I never get to wear it because I never go out much. But since today is formal I guess it will go perfect. So, who's gonna do my make-up?"

"ME!!!" they all said in unison.

"Hmmm, maybe all of you can do something."

Whatever they all did to Tenten, they made her gorgeous. No beyond gorgeous. Like an angel. Neji was going to faint when he saw her tonight. Tenten was wearing her hair down for the first time, ever, and she had on silver eye shadow that sparkled, and light pink lipstick with silver lip gloss over it. She was absolutely stunning. All the girls wouldn't let her look at her self until it was almost time to leave. But by the time they were done it was about 7:30 p.m. I know it took forever.

"OMG! TENTEN! YOU ARE SO BEAUTIFUL!" Ino cried out startling Tenten.

"Thank you! Now can I look at my self?"

"In 15 minutes right before you leave"

"Too bad. I'm gonna look at myself now!" Tenten yelled running to the bathroom and locking the door behind her.

"OH.MY.GOD! THANK YOU! NEJI'S GONNA HIT THE FLOOR WHEN HE SEES ME!" Tenten thanked happily.

"Ai. You're welcome."

"Well. I need to go. Byes"

As soon as Tenten walked out the door all the girls inside ran and started to get ready as fast as they could.


	4. Meeting Neji

Meeting Neji

Tenten walked to the park looking around as she went. She saw all the happy couples and all the children running around and playing. She wanted all of that. A happy life, children, and a certain Neji Hyuuga. All else didn't matter. As she made her way closer to the park she started to get nervous and more nervous when she stepped into the park. She started to look around at the park. How pretty it was. All the trees had gotten their leaves back and the grase was green again. Many people were in the park. People with dogs, children playing around, people taking walks with their dogs, peple jogging, people walking and talking to a friend or relative. And there Tenten spotted it. The white bench andd she did see something red on it but there was no Neji. She carefully walked toward it wonder if all of this was a trap or not. She concluded that it wasn't because when she got closer to the bench she saw that the red thing was a red rose with a piece of parchment paper attached to it. Happily she picked up the rose and unwrapped the letter from it. It was from her Neji and it said:

_Tenten, _

_I'm sending you on a scavenger hunt to find me, but you have to read each note carefully. In the end you should end up with a dozen red roses just for you. Your first clue is:_

_This was the place where I first got to see in a dress. I was so happy and you could tell. Now this is both of ours favorite restaurant. Go there, go inside, talk to a talk woman and you will find your next clue. Please take this kunai so you can keep safe. Don't do this wrong, I don't want to have to hunt you down._

_Neji _

'Hmmmm my favorite restaurant is…oh yeah…uhhh…I know this…..I have two. Either the Golden Café or Rumi's Raman. But you don't wear a dress to Rumi's Raman. So I'm guessing it has to be the Golden Café.' Tenten thought walking out of the park and into the street toward the café.

The café was busy tonight. Many people were there socializing. A tall dark lady walked up to Tenten and asked her "How may I help you?"

"Um, my boyfriend said for me to come here and look for a tall woman that has my next clue. Do you have any idea who she is?"

"Why yes. I do. Hold on one second." She walked into a back room and a very tall woman. Abnormally tall. Came out and greeted Tenten.

"So are you the woman Neji sent me to see?" Asked Tenten.

"Yes. Here is your rose and your next clue," she responded quietly.

"Thank you." Tenten walked out of the café and leaned up against a near by wall and opened the note from Neji.

_Tenten,_

_Good. You successfully found the next clue. Here is your next clue. _

_Here is the place I first realized that I truly loved you. I confessed my love for you and we shared our first kiss. We were 13 at the time._

_Neji_

'Okay…first kiss….where was that at? Training grounds? Behind the café? At my apartment? Hyuuga estate? In Neji's room? Forest of Death? Wow there are a lot of places. I guess I'll have to check them all.'

Since Tenten was right outside the café she thought she's check there first. So she did. There was no note or rose in site. So she ran all the way home and checked all over her apartment. No note or rose. Next, she left for the Hyuuga estate. She was a bit nervous about going to Neji's house since he wasn't home. She rang the door bell and Neji's uncle answered. "May I help you?"

"Um yes. I'm looking for something for Neji. May I go check in his room?"

"Yes, what is your name?"

"Tenten sir."

"OH TENTEN! Yes right this way. Of course."

Why was Hiashi acting like this? Oh well. Tenten stomped her way to Neji's room. When she got there; there was almost nothing there just a bed and some clothes. She searched his room and found nothing. 'Great off to the training fields.'

She also ran to the training fields without breaking a sweat. She searched everywhere, but finally when she was about to leave she found the red rose and note pinned to a tree. She remembered that tree.

Her and Neji had been sparring for several hours without either winning so far and they were exhausted. Lee and Gai had already left to do their 1000 laps around Kohana warm-down. One of them had to end this, and Neji had a perfect plan. Both of them were low on chakra so they were just close combat fighting. Neji pushed Tenten's back up against a tree with a kunai at her throat and she had one at his stomach. Neji inched his face closer to her face and eventually closed the space between their lips. Tenten was in heaven. Neji bit at Tenten's bottom lip begging for entrance which she happily gave. Their tongues mingled and explored each others mouths until they had to come back for air. They believed they were the happiest people on earth.

But back to the point. The unwrapped the note and it read:

_Tenten,_

_Only 3 more. I'm going to go easy on you today since its your birthday. I'm counting this one as one of the last 3. Your next clue is._

_This is were I first met you, but I was a jerk to you and Lee then. Go there._

_Neji_

'Oh I know exactly where that is!' And Tenten ran off too the top floor of the building where the team had to meet each other. Yes, Neji was a jerk but Tenten saw all the kindness he could hold. When she got there she saw 2 roses lying on the cushioned bench and of course there was a note that went with it.

_Tenten,_

_This one and 1 more. Good job. Your next clue is: _

_Go to our hiding spot. Please._

_Neji._

'Okay our hiding spot is up on the hill looking down on Kohana. Great that's gonna take me at least 5 minutes to run! Great Neji. Oh well. You make things interesting. That's why I love you!'

Tenten knew she couldn't run all the way or she would get all sweaty and stinky which she didn't want. So she came up with an idea. She'd run a minute, walk a minute, run a minute, walk a minute and so forth. She took off her heels and sprinted up the trail for about a minutes stopped and walked a minute. You get my point. She kept doing this until she got to the opening. It was so beautiful the sun was just sitting when she got up there. Then Tenten saw 3 roses in the middle of the area so lonesome. Under the roses was the note. 'Oh god. This is the last one. After this I'm going to fine my Neji.' thought Tenten overjoyed.

_Tenten, _

_Last one. _

_Go to 6543 Konchi Lane. Trust me._

_Neji_

'Hmm. Nobody I know of. Oh well Neji if you say go there for you I will. And I trust you. I have no reason not too! I can't wait to make you pass out! And kiss you and hold you!'

"Right. See you there Neji." she mumbled walking off.


End file.
